


Acceptance

by revior



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Asexual Relationship, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Even though the two were dating, Geralt was still keeping a huge secret from Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80
Collections: fandomtrees





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



Geralt fell head over heels for Jaskier about right after their first date. There was just something special about him that he couldn't put down, but he truly did love him.

There was just one thing that was still making it difficult for him. It was always difficult. That's why he sat down, Jaskier right in front of him.

"I need to tell you something, Jaskier. I know that it's going to sound weird, but I need to tell you this."

Jaskier immediately turned his entire attention to Geralt, understanding that the situation was serious. "What is it? You can tell me."

Geralt took a deep breath. He really didn't know how to go about saying it but he knew that he had to say it. He already made a big deal out of it so there was no point in going back to hide now.

"It's going to sound weird, but I don't want to have sex."

Jaskier snorted. "It's fine, I don't need sex right now either."

Geralt sighed. He really didn't know how to explain. "That's not what I mean. I don't want to have sex. _Ever_."

"Is it because of me?"

"No, not at all. It's more like I don't want to have sex with anyone ever. Because I don't feel like I need to have sex."

Jaskier thought about it for a quick moment. "So that's all?"

Geralt wasn't sure how to answer for that. "I mean, did you want there to be more?"

"I always kind of suspected, but I didn't want to say anything. And I don't have a problem with you not wanting to have sex, Geralt. I think we both know that there's much more to whatever this is than that."

"I love you," blurted out Geralt, then quickly covered his mouth.

This sent Jaskier laughing. "I love you too, stupid idiot."


End file.
